marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
AKA Top Shelf Perverts
AKA Top Shelf Perverts is the seventh episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Malcolm, Simpson and Trish go rogue to prevent Jessica from carrying out an extreme plan to outwit Kilgrave. Plot Ruben is dead; the young man had heard a crash in the Alias Investigations Office and, carrying banana bread, went to investigate, to find Kilgrave inside, who enthralled him to commit suicide in Jones' bed. Meanwhile, Jessica Jones stakes out Thompson Square Free Clinic to force Wendy Ross-Hogarth to sign divorce papers. As the physician goes into the subway to go home, Jones, drunk and emotionally disheveled, threatens her and hangs her over the tracks in front an oncoming train. Unexpectedly, Jones drops Ross-Hogarth and must save her; however, for a moment, Jones contemplated letting the train hit her and ending it all, but she jumps out the way. Returning home to get some sleep, Jones is helped into her apartment by Malcolm Ducasse and they find the body. Jones is now truly tired of the deaths due to Kilgrave's obsession with her and decides to remove herself from the equation by having herself locked into Supermax prison; this way, when Kilgrave assuredly comes to retrieve her, there would be video footage of his use of his power. Jones decides to go on a farewell tour before invoking her plan. She goes to see Jeri Hogarth and Pam who are going to a trial at the New York State Supreme Court Building; Hogarth explains to Jones that only "top shelf perverts" are admitted to Supermax, but she will defend Jones if she goes there. Jones sees her adoptive mother Dorothy Walker and warns her to stay away from Trish. Jones then gets the courage to go to Luke's, but Luke Cage is not there, and she listens to the advice of Roy Healy, who suggests that she let Cage go. Ducasse, who strongly disagrees with Jones' plan, calls Trish Walker, and the two clean up the scene. Jones returns and the sisters have a sit-down conversation about her plan and if it can help Hope Shlottman. Walker reveals that she has Will Simpson on an assignment to locate Kilgrave by following his new security detail. Ross-Hogarth goes to the Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office and confronts her wife, saying that she wants three-quarters of her assets in the divorce or she will have Hogarth disbarred for jury tampering, one of the ways Hogarth has her unbeatable record. Jones arrives at the 15th Precinct Police Station with the wet, detached head of Ruben, after she dived into a body of water where Ducassse disposed of the body, and presents it to Oscar Clemons and demands that she should sent to Supermax prison. Clemons is skeptical and wants to investigate further when Brett Mahoney enters, saying that by the captain's orders, Jones is free. Going out to the main area, Jones and Clemons find everyone enthralled by Kilgrave and pointing weapons at others or themselves. Kilgrave declares his love for Jones and wants her to find the present he left her in her apartment. He has the video of his power usage erased, removes the head, and has the police released from his trance, believing that everything was a big joke. Jones returns home to find the present: a lost journal of hers from her childhood from before her parents died. Simpson, who was successful in finding Kilgrave and has been watching him for days without informing Walker, watches as Jones voluntarily goes to her birth parents' home and is greeted by Kilgrave. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Wil Traval as Will Simpson *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth *David Tennant as Kilgrave Guest Stars: *Susie Abromeit as Pam *Kieran Mulcare as Ruben *Robin Weigert as Wendy Ross-Hogarth *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy Walker *Joseph Ragno as Roy Healy *Clarke Peters as Detective Oscar Clemons *Colby Minifie as Robyn *Royce Johnson as Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Elizabeth Cappuccino as Young Jessica Jones *Catherine Blades as Young Trish Walker *Erica Aubrey as Mrs. Kovak *Mia Ciccarelle as Britney Kovak *Monte Bezell as Officer Morth *Tanya Perez as Officer Warren *Patrick Richwood as Homeless Man *Mauricio Ovalle as Contractor *Bryan Winston as Man *Vanessa Bartlett as Upset Woman *Vincent Oddo as Bartender *Scott Moss as Cop #2 *Maya Tanida as Girl #1 *Brooke Laine as Girl #2 *Alaya Haywood as Girl #3 *Nora Sommerkamp as Business Woman *Phil Cappadora as New Yorker (uncredited) *Mark Richard Goldman as Construction Foreman (uncredited) *Angel Pai as Cop (uncredited) *Adrian Black as Kilgrave Security (uncredited) *Stan Lee as Captain Irving Forbush (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office **Thompson Square Free Clinic **Trish Walker's Apartment **New York State Supreme Court Building **''Luke's'' **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office **Stars & Tykes Talent Agency **15th Precinct Police Station ** ** (indirectly mentioned) *Caldwell, New Jersey **Jones Residence *Texas (mentioned) * (mentioned) Events *Assassination of Ruben Items *''Za! Cola'' (mentioned) *'' '' (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Creatures * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *New York City Police Department *''The Knowledge Base'' *''New York Bulletin'' *Union Allied Construction (newspaper) *United States Armed Forces (mentioned) * (logo) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Bob Shlottman *Barbara Shlottman *Hope Shlottman *Luke Cage *Reva Connors * * * (action figure) * * References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes